Wind-Tossed
by ExileScenery
Summary: [ ONE SHOT ]When Fang sees Max with a knife to her neck, what does he do? Is everything alright? Is he seeing things? Rated T for kissing. FAX / MANG


**(A/N: Helloooo. Got a bit of writers block so I started to read the Angel Experiment over again, just for shits and giggles. Then I got this idea. Then after writing this, I got another idea for my other story, The Freshmen. Hope yinz (excuse my Pittsburghese) are ready for some serious shit to go down in that story. I am.**

**RAWR: I'm not.**

**ME: Nobody asked you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**CLAIMER: I do own my plot, and a serious Pittsburgh accent that nobody understands.**

* * *

I held the knife in my hand, twisting it between my fingers. The blade had saved and taken lives. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and pushed the thoughts away. I took a deep breath and moved the knife up to my head. I started to swipe the blade across-

"NO!"

I pulled the knife away when I heard the voice and turned around just in time to see Fang running towards me and push me to the ground. He landed on top of me, and I felt my eyes go wide with shock. What's going on?  
His eyes blazed with fury and he yanked the knife from my hand and threw it off to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He barked at me.

I winced at his tone, but his eyes still burned angrily.

"What are you-" I started, but he wasn't finished.

"I come outside to tell you that Dr. Martinez needed you for something and you have a knife pointed at your throat! What the hell is wrong with you?" He continued, he breath ragged and fast. My mouth hung open wide as I processed what he had just said.

He didn't see me cutting my hair.

He saw me cutting my throat.

I started to sit up, making him get up too. I looked straight into his deep black orbs and saw the worry and confusion inside them. I put my hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Fang. Oh Fang. I wasn't killing myself, I was just cutting my hair!" I shook his shoulders, but noticed that they had already been shaking without my help. His eyes grew relieved and his arms immediately wrapped around me and crushed me into his chest, his heartbeat fast and ragged. He buried his face in my hair as I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Can't you just use scissors?" He mumbled, picking his head as I tucked mine under his chin. I smirked and glanced up at him.

"I've been doing it this way for 3 years. I never thought of how it might look to other people." I said, ending quietly as I thought of what he must have seen as he walked out of the house. I shuttered and snapped my eyes closed. I felt his head leave the top of mine and before I knew what was happening, a pair of warm lips were against mine. My eyes snapped open in shock, but soon after I relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He took this as his go-ahead and started to pull me closer to him, practically flattening me against his chest. I felt his tongue trying to pry my lips open and helped him out by opening them myself. His tongue enters my mouth and massaged up against mine, making a small moan come from my mouth. I felt him smile triumphantly against my lips and decided to turn the tables back in my favor.

I pushed him back onto his back and sat on his stomach. I felt his eyelashes flutter open in surprise but closed again almost instantaneously. I moved my own tongue along his and felt result as he groaned loudly into the kiss, making me smile into the kiss as he had. I pulled back from him and he frowned, reaching his hand up to cup the back of my neck, pulling me back down. Our lips connected and he rolled over so he was hovering above me and taking control of the situation. His tongue softly entered once again and one of his hands-

"ARGHHH! MY EYES!"

Fang pulled back and we both looked over at who had yelled.

Nudge was crouched down and covering her eyes, shaking in terror.

"Nudge?" I asked, putting my hand against Fang's chest, helping him keep his balance above me.

"Dr. Martinez just asked me to go see what was going on. She never said I would be watching you suck face with each other." She whimpered, peeking her eyes through her hands, her brown eyes taking in the scene before her.

Fang blinked a few times then looked down at me. "Oh right, Dr. Martinez wanted your help with something."

I groaned and sat up, pushing him off me. " Now you tell me."

I stood up, then leaned down and pulled Nudge up by her shoulders. She looked at me sadly. I patted her head and smirked.

"You'll get over it." She shook her head and ran away with her hands over her eyes.

"Better get back." Fang murmured. His eyes were full of wonder and hope, something I've never seen before all my 16 years of life.

He glanced over at me and smirked. "Max. You're doing it again."

I blinked. "Doing what?"

He turned towards me fully and took a step towards me. "A few weeks ago, you started to look at me with a look; The look you were using only a second ago." He paused and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Your eyes get a glassy look in them and you just look at me. They almost glitter. It's almost like you're talking to the Voice, but you seem focused and still hear everything."

I stuck my chin up at him. "Did you just say my eyes glittered..?"

A wicked grin came across his face. "That's what I said."

I scowled and put my had against his chest. "My eyes do NOT glitter."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around me. "Yes they do."

"No they don't"

"Mmm.. I think they do."

"You're wrong."

"I'm never wrong."

I laughed at this. "Oh really?"

"Really." He whispered, bringing his head closer to mine.

Just as our lips were about to touch, I yanked myself away and crossed my arms, turning myself away from him.

"Sorry, I can't kiss you now. Mom needs me." I smiled.

"Now that's just cruel." He groaned.

"That's for saying my eyes sparkled."

I leaned down and picked up the knife that was thrown. I turned it around in my hand and could feel Fang's whole body get stiff behind me. He still didn't quite trust me with the knife. I glanced behind me to see his eyes hard and protective. I brought my hand up and put it at the same position it was before all of this happened, my hair in one hand. I felt his hand grip my wrist with the knife. I snorted.

"Can't you trust me?"

I felt his prying my hand open and pulling the knife away, once again.

"Not with a knife near your head." He spoke, taking my hair in his other hand.

"What the-" I started but stopped when I felt a weight leave my body.

A sharp sound came from the knife and suddenly, I didn't have hair down to my butt.

It rested softly at my shoulders, rough layers running through it, somehow. Fang ran a hand through it, smoothing it out somewhat and folding the knife and putting it in his pocket. I felt the back of my head and smiled when I suddenly remembered something from our days on the run.

"Wind-tossed." I said loud enough for him to hear. His arm wrapped around me from behind, my old hair still in his hand. I looked at it as he let it go. It blew freely in the wind, disappearing in mere seconds.


End file.
